Facebook
by Kirlia481
Summary: My O.C Kureha tries to make a Facebook account. Also, Kannagi-san has a Snidely Whiplash obsession, Sayu plays Quidditch with Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way the Third, and makes a Freudian Slip to Phoenix Wright.


It was a sunny day in the World of Fanfics. But that didn't even come to the mind of one devious villain. Kureha may not be the most respected or even the most heard of, but Damned be her if she didn't get into the limelight. Today, in the 50MX50M Room (The O.C world is ever expanding. The original people who needed that room didn't need it after Kureha got to them.) belonging to Kureha, her roommate Kannagi-san was resting on a beanie bag chair reading a book, while Kureha was on another side of the room slicing mannequins with her katana.

"Hey, how's Sayu doing?" Kureha asked Kannagi-san.

Their Fourteen year old friend Sayu Yagami, sister of esteemed villain Light Yagami was off playing Quidditch with

* * *

Ebony (or Enoby, Evony and Egogy) Dark'ness Dementia Raven (or Tara) Way the Third.

Long name. Longer list of admirers. Even longer list of people who wanted her and her creator to go to hell for the train-wreck known as 'My Immortal', as she wasted no time trying to say to everyone. As they were fellow charactes created by My Immortal hating authors, this usually resulted in stabbings, shootings, lynchings, drownings, crushings, dismemberings, DISEMBOWELLINGS, and Viking 'Funerals' for the goff girl. Sayu was sick to the teeth of hearing her prattle on about her fans and reviewers and the 'so cute it's a curse' ...things, which was ironic since the girl was as ugly as Ganon. Only Ebony was in the air. Sayu was just leaning against the broom rolling her eyes while Ebony (or Enoby, Evony and Egogy) Dark'ness Dementia Raven (or Tara) Way the Third flew circles above her head. The stadium was packed with people; creators, canon characters and original characters alike. Ebony loved the attention. She thought the crowds were here just for her.

"...And if you don't like my story you're a jealousy gay fag." Ebony called down. Sayu rolled her eyes.

"Goths and Emos are awesome." Ebonytold her, doing a lop-the-loop. Sayu's eye twitched.

"Draco Malfoy is sexy while Snape and Loopin are pedophiles." Ebony declared. Sayu made the cuckoo gesture at her.

"Raven is a world class fag!" Ebony shouted. "Fine by me!" Sayu yelled back, giving her the finger.

"MY IMMORTAL IS THE BEST FANFIC IN THE WORLD!" Ebony screamed out into the world. Sayu reached into her pocket and withdrew the Death Note.

"Hey Snookums." Draco Malfoy said, swaggering over. Sayu lost it. She immediately took out a pen and wrote in her Brother's Death Note, wrote something Terra-Firma related in it, and immediately Ebony lost control of her broom and plunged down into Draco, the broomstick impaling him through the heart. Above them, Enoby's Creator, Tara, who was standing on the roof, was so appalled she stepped backwards and fell off the roof, falling ten stories to the ground. Somewhere, Raven yelled in triumph.

"NOOO! DRACO! We never had babies! We were going to call them Ebony (or Enoby, Evony and Egogy) Dark'ness Dementia Raven (or Tara) Way the Fourth and Draco Malfoy Junior! Why did you have to leave ne now, you delicious hunk of Slytherin?!" Ebony sobbed, clutching the corpse of Draco, before realising something. "Right around now, I realised he looks suspiciously like Edward Cullen." She didn't see Sayu withdrawing a katana from her broomstick. the first inkling Ebony had of what was happening was when the katana was pressed into the side of her neck.

"No no no, Sayu. It isn't in the neck, it's in the wrist." Ebony explained, immediately forgetting that her boyfriend was dead.

"Oh, is it? Where do you want it, neck or wrists?" Sayu replied coldly. Ebony realised what was going on.

"Not the neck!"

"Too bad!" Saku said, decapitating the evil Ebony, putting an end to her sins forever. the former Ebony (or Enoby, Evony and Egogy) Dark'ness Dementia Raven (or Tara) Way the Third collapsed over the corpse of her boyfriend. There was no blood. It figures, since she slit herself every day and was in a relationship with a boy who looked suspiciously like Edward Cullen. Sayu leaned down and grabbed the head of her former enemy by the hair, before raising it up high to display it to the crowds in the Stadium.

"THERE CAN BE ONLY ONE!" Sayu yelled triumphantly while the crowds roared with sadistic delight.

* * *

"I'm she's fine." Kannagi-san said. Kureha nodded, before walking around the room. "I need attention, and I need it now. But how...?"

"Maybe you could make a Facebook account." Kannagi-san, who's real name was Olivia 'Whiplash' Kannagi-san and always dressed up in some black clothes, a cape and a top hat, suggested.

"Facebook?" Kureha asked.

"Yeah, Facebook. My Crimson Denizen friend Shana has an account on it. I hear it's pretty good."

"That requires a laptop." Kureha said.

"Yes it does." Kannagi-san replied.

"I'll be right back."

* * *

When she got back, 500 dollars lighter, Kureha immediately whipped out her new laptop and started making her account. Immediately there was a hung webpage. Kureha reset the page and the same thing happened again.

After 9 more tries, she got onto Facebook to make her account. She put in her name, email, and password, before clicking the button to go on. It said she forgot her birth date. Kureha went back and put in the birth date. She continued. I do not know of the events that follwed, only that Kureha was stuck with the vengeful ghost of Tara, even though Kureha tried to pass the blame onto Sayu, her Avatar failed, the webpage froze 30 more times or just didn't appear altogether, and many tears and curses later, she was finally able to get onto Shana's webpage.

Kureha giggled with glee as she wrote a message to Shana, and clicked send. Her jaw dropped when she saw this.

**ONE** **OR MORE OF** **YOUR EMAIL** **ADDRESSES ARE NOT VALID. PLEASE CHECK YOUR WIFI AND TRY AGAIN.**

Kureha looked over at the table on which the wi-fi stood. It wasn't there.

"Kannagi-san, where's the wi-fi?"

"I think Sayu took it with her."

"Kannagi-san...where's Sayu?"

* * *

"Ok, so you're cool with me invading you and interrogating your house?" Phoenix Wright asked sarcastically, talking to Sayu by the stadium.

"Freudian Slip." Sayu facepalmed, embarassed by the slip up.

* * *

A few minutes later, the new computer and Every picture of Sayu was now a shish-kabob a la Katana, and Kureha was on the couch, mumbling to herself.

"Ah, Kureha, there you are." The Gaming Legend Toboscus walked over, holding a new PC game. " I got this at Gamestop, It's a war simulator, which I know you like. Want to get your laptop and give it a whirl?"

Kureha glared at her. Toboscus sweatdropped. "Uh, did I say something wrong? Is something on my face? Or is it Kannagi-san's book-"

Kureha leapt off the couch, drew her katana, and chased a shrieking Toboscus out of the room.

Kannagi-san looked up from her book, took out the real wi-fi and twirled a fake mustache, Snidely Whiplash style.

"Just as planned."

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic except Kureha, Kannagi, Sayu in Highlander Mode, and probably the theory that The Fanfic world is an ever increasing place of authors, characters, and stories.


End file.
